A Day In The Sun
This is the 13th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Reward Challenge: Mud Run Under a time limit, tribe members dive into a mud pit and cover their body with as much mud as they can. They then race back and scrape it off into a bucket. They cannot carry mud in their arms or in their hands, only their body. The buckets are then weighed, and the castaway with the heaviest bucket wins a pizza to be shared back at camp with a castaway of their choice. Winner: Chad Devin Immunity Challenge: Vampire Bats The castaways have hang on a bar for as long as they can. Once you drop, you lose. Last person left wins. Winner: Chad Story Previously On Survivor Tanna found her back against the wall, until she convinced Shelia and Devin on reward that Chad and Ty were the bigger threats. Her original plan failed when Chad won immunity causing them to target Ty who was ultimately sent home. Six remain, who will be voted out tonight? Day 33 Cobisba The sun rises as Caleb and Devin are walking back to camp from tree mail with a note in their hands. Caleb: Listen, I've been wanting to talk with you for a while now, the only way to do that is if we choose each other for the reward, if you win, will you take me? Devin: Yeah dude. They get back to camp and announce they have a reward challenge. Everyone starts to get ready to go out there. Tanna and Stephen manage to sneak away to the woods. Tanna: Last night went perfectly for us. Stephen: Shelia made a mistake. Tanna: But we can't relax quite yet. She might flip back, you know how she is. Reward Challenge Chad chooses to share his reward with Devin. Cobisba The Cobisba tribe comes in and Chad and Devin walk off to where their pizza is. Chad and Devin sit down and began eating the pizza. After a while Chad asks Devin who'd he'd like to go to the end with. Devin responds with Violet and Chad. Chad agrees and says that's what he'd like too. Chad asks when Devin thinks Shelia should go. Devin doesn't know. Chad convinces him that the sooner Shelia goes, the better. Shelia and Tanna are sitting on the rocks talking about why Chad choose Devin. Tanna: He's trying to get him to turn on you. Shelia: You think so? Tanna: Why else would he choose Devin? He's the one that need the most convincing he thinks. Shelia: I just really wanted to go to the end with Devin. Tanna: Yeah, but that'd be like a super easy win, there'd be no honor in that. Shelia: You're right. The camera then shows Devin climbing on top of the shelter. Tanna: Are you sure that's safe? Devin: Yeah! I do this all the time. Devin then falls down and brings the shelter down with him. Stephen and Tanna are walking with Shelia. They then part ways and Stephen stops along the way to look for the idol. Tanna comes up and helps him look. Shelia and Devin are sitting on the beach talking. Devin: If we keep flip flopping, we're golden. Shelia: But if we do keep flipping, we're going to have to make sure that we get to the end. Devin: Don't worry, if we vote out Chad... Shelia: But what if he wins immunity? Devin: I'm going to convince him to give me immunity. Then we'll vote him out like Erik or Brandon. Devin walks up to Chad and tells him that he's on the outs and is going and that if Chad wins would he give Devin immunity. Chad says yes and Devin leaves. Day 34 Cobisba The sun rises as Chad gets out of the shelter and starts running around the beach. Violet's also up and asks what he's doing. Chad explains he's training for that days' immunity challenge. Everyone's up and Chad moves his training to the woods. Tanna: Well, he's sure friendly this morning. Immunity Challenge Cobisba The Cobisba tribe comes in and everyone goes their own direction once again. Tanna and Stephen are walking talking about the vote. Tanna and Stephen are talking to Shelia Stephen: I know you like him... But I think it's time to cut our loses before he costs us the game. Tanna is talking to Violet. Tanna: I'm so glad we started talking again. Violet: Me too. Tanna: Escpially since Devin and Chad have started talking about voting you out. Violet looks shocked and asked why. Tanna responds with how Chad and Devin only wanted the most worthy to make it. Devin and Chad are talking. Devin: So you're giving me the necklace right? Chad: Yeah. Cobisba is all lined up and begins to walk to tribal council. Tribal Council Cobisba comes in and sits down as the five jury members come in. Sally, Cassandra, Tom, Anne, and Ty. Jeff then asks Chad if winning every immunity since the merge makes him an unstoppable force. He says he is an unstoppable force and nothing is going to stop him. Violet rolls her eyes at this. Jeff notices and asks Violet what that was for. She replies with how Chad winning made him have this huge ego. Jeff then asks each person if they think that trust every person there. Not a single person says yes. Jeff then asks how they can spend thirty-four days with five other people and still not trust them. No one responds. He then asks if anyone would like to give up their immunity necklace. Chad says no. Devin laughs. Jeff asks why Devin laughed, he responds with how Chad promised to give him the necklace causing shocked reactions from the jury. Chad calls that a lie and says that he said he'd think about giving him the necklace. Jeff then says it's time to tally the votes. He then asks if anyone has a hidden immunity idol and if they would like to play it. No one stands. First Vote: Devin Second Vote: Stephen Third Vote: Devin Fourth Vote: Devin Fifth Vote: Devin Jeff: Devin, that's four, that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. Devin, the tribe has spoken. Devin then walks off. Jeff: Well, an unanimous vote, we'll see if it stays that way. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Chad begins to annoy the others. "Like every time he opens his mouth I want to punch him." And an unlikely final two deal is made. "Me and you alright?"